1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to photoelectric conversion, especially to a photoelectric converter.
2. Description of Related Art
A photoelectric converter may include a laser diode for emitting a plurality of optical signals, a female optical transmission assembly, a male optical transmission assembly coupled with the female optical transmission assembly, and a photo diode. The optical signals emitted from the laser diode can enter the female optical transmission assembly, then transmitted through the male optical transmission assembly to the photo diode, and finally be converted into electrical signals by using the photo diode.
The female optical transmission assembly includes a plurality of first lenses formed on a bottom surface of the female optical transmission assembly, and a plurality of second lenses formed on a side surface perpendicular to the bottom surface thereof. The male optical assembly includes a plurality of optical fibers for coupling to the second lenses. The alignment of the male optical transmission assembly with the female optical transmission assembly must be precise to ensure the second lenses are precisely aligned with the optical fibers. Thereby, a receiving recess configured for receiving the male optical transmission assembly protrudes out from the side surface of the female optical transmission assembly. However, from the angle of view of the first lenses, the second lenses are hidden in the receiving recess, and the respective optical axes of the second lenses and the first lenses may not be observed to precisely coincide. In addition, it is difficult to ensure that the optical axis of a second lens is aligned with the optical axis of a first lens. This may result in poor signal transmittance of the photoelectric converter.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.